


and he loves him, he does.

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: A long time ago, Gilgamesh found Arthurstarving. He gave him shelter and food, but Arthur can't help but want more. He wants the parts of Gilgamesh that cannot be given.(Vampire fic, 1,000 word drabble.)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	and he loves him, he does.

“Please—”

Arthur requests it, needy in tone, and Gilgamesh isn’t going to give him what he wants so easily. Arthur can look like a spoiled puppy making a sad face to get what he wants, but such charms only work on weaker willed people. Gilgamesh demands food, first. Arthur is an exceptional cook, and he doesn’t want to pass out from what he’s about to do.

Arthur nods and gets to it. A macaroni gratin dish is swiftly made. Arthur leans over the table and watches Gilgamesh eat it, not taking any for himself. He just watches Gilgamesh, who tells him to cut it out more than once, but Arthur is too captivated by him. He is watching him like the curve of his jaw and the red in his eyes are enchanting, because to him, they are—but he is also watching him while resisting the urge to bite his own lips in hunger. Gilgamesh chides him and offers him a bite of the food Arthur himself prepared, but he declines. It’ll taste like nothing.

Gilgamesh tells him it’s better than he gives himself credit for, and eventually sets the fork aside.

Gilgamesh yawns, the red fabric of an open shirt stretching across his torso, knowing that he’s showing off his neck for Arthur. He wants to tease and taunt him, he wants him to know he wants more than a meal. Dinner and a show is always important, but he prefers his actors to be hands-on.

Arthur loves him, so, so much, because Gilgamesh has given him everything. Gilgamesh feigns disinterest because it makes Arthur pursue him more, and the feeling is exquisite. He sits on the couch and looks over at Arthur before nodding and sliding his shirt off his shoulder.

“Come on, then. But I want more.”

The other man is upon him immediately, but he knows what Gilgamesh means by ‘more’. He unbuttons his trousers and slips his hand between his legs, causing Gil to reflexively squeeze them together to keep his hand there. In moments, Arthur’s fangs are ghosting the nape of his neck, trying to figure out where his pulse is strongest, when he already has several bitemarks to guide him. It’s hard to see them up close.

He closes his eyes and sinks his teeth into Gilgamesh’s neck.

Gilgamesh doesn’t feel anything, the delectable venom seeping into his neck denies him the pain of being Arthur’s blood bag. It is numbing and pleasurable, except for where Arthur’s fangs hit deepest. This is always when it’s best, when Arthur is stroking his cock and dripping that sweet, honeyed poison into his neck. It’s better than any drug, and he could come right there if it weren’t for the fact that Arthur wouldn’t let him. His appetite is large in more ways than one and he will have Gilgamesh in every way he can take him.

He loves him, after all. Very much.

Gilgamesh is only half-aware of his pants being pulled off and Arthur retracting his fangs from his neck as he’s pushed back on the sofa. Drinking blood does something for him, too. It puts this vampiric knight into a high of some sorts, leaves him excited and restless in a way that Gilgamesh is envious of, as if regular food could do anything like it. The blood flow stops when he withdraws his fangs as a result of the venom, and he bites Gilgamesh again and again—on his collar, on the side of his waist. Gilgamesh’s beautiful body is marred with Arthur’s love, and he always has to be mindful of the shirts he wears.

There are side-effects—it does sap Gilgamesh of some strength, but all the better for Arthur to do as he pleases with him. Slick fingers stretch him as Gil lays panting on his side and Arthur pulls his legs to wrap around his waist, laying Gil flat on his back. It’s ironic; Gilgamesh is the one with red eyes. Arthur’s are an innocent green, completely hiding the monster, but Gilgamesh could never call him one. Arthur’s too sweet, ever since he saved him from dehydration and brought him up to this apartment, he’s been adorably invested in his living blood bag.

As Arthur pushes the head of his cock into him, Gilgamesh keens for more and weakly lifts his arms for Arthur to lean over him and fall into his embrace. Arthur obediently does.

He fucks him roughly, in and out in a motion that never quite leaves his body because he is a greedy man underneath all that kindness and he wants Gil all to himself. He doesn’t like it when Gilgamesh is a little too close with friends, though he plainly acts supportive. He’s the one imposing on Gilgamesh’s life, using him for food and a home, so why does he feel like he needs everything?

Gilgamesh arcs his back and pushes up into Arthur as Arthur thrusts into him. He can last a long time, experience with age, and Gilgamesh already comes from the contact. Arthur is ruthless like this; and Gilgamesh knows he will never quite be rid of him. He has proposed numerous times, offering to change him, but Gil rejects it every time. Says it would never be the same; he couldn’t be his precious source of life anymore. Arthur is saddened by it, but he understands. He cannot force Gil to walk the same path.

As Arthur’s hips slow down, twitching as he comes inside of him, knowing that this is the closest he’ll get to ever claiming Gil as his own, so he leans over and kisses him lovingly and asks if he’s all right. Gilgamesh, just the once, shows vulnerability and says he’s fine, that Arthur is just the right amount of rough he needs. That he’s glad he selfishly brought him here.

Arthur peppers kisses all over his face then, hands on either side of his head.

Gilgamesh basks in his love, all of it.


End file.
